My Bodyguard is My Boyfriend
by Menma-Kun
Summary: WARNING: NARUSASU! You see that? NARUSASU okay?, YAOI, BxB, Tidak suka yaoi? ooo mending kabur saja. Antara kedua pilihan yang sulit, dan pilihan pertama, saya tidak tahu membuat summary, dan yang kedua silahkan baca saja agar summarynya tidak melenceng jauh :v, gomen. intinya seorang Uzumaki Naruto mendapat tawaran yang cukup mengejutkan..., My bodyguard... CHAP 03 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Hanya berusaha menghibur

Tak berniat mencari popularitas

Hanya sekedar menawarkan hobi…

**Warning**: **Typo** (tidak pernah tinggal, dikarenakan saya hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan, jadi harap maklum) **OOC** (dikarenakan menggunakan karakter asli itu terlampau membosankan jadi saya sedikit memberi warna agar cerita ini tidak membosankan #walau sebenarnya lebih membosankan dari yang paling membosankan)

**Disclaimer** : Semua tak luput dari peran **Masashi Kishimoto**-_sama_ yang telah menciptakan karakter menarik dari anime **Naruto**

**My Bodyguard is My Boyfriend**

01

Don't Like? Just go away from my fic

Enjoy,

Konoha High School, adalah sekolah yang terletak di pusat negara Jepang yaitu Tokyo, sekolah berbasis Internasional ini memang cukup digemari oleh masyarakat sekitar, selain bangunan sekolah yang luas dan megah, KHS ini juga memiliki siswa-siswi berprestasi selama tahun ajaran mereka, tak heran kalau para siswa yang baru lulus SMP ini berbondong-bondong mendaftar ke KHS, termasuk siswa berambut hitam yang mengenakan kacamata kotak ini, dia berdiri di gerbang KHS yang dipenuhi dengan siswa lulusan SMP yang merupakan calon siswa/i KHS, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat nama yang terpampang tepat di atas gerbang sekolah.

"_Konoha High School_" Gumamnya, dia lalu menatap seisi sekolah KHS, tatapannya buyar saat seseorang memukul bahunya, dia lalu menatap orang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kakaknya sendiri

"Ayo Sasuke kita masuk" ucap pemuda yang cirri-cirinya hampir sama dengan pemuda yang di panggil 'Sasuke' itu, hanya saja pemuda yang tinggi itu tidak mengenakan kacamata dan rambutnya sangat panjang.

"Emm" angguk sang adik, mereka berdua lalu berjalan memasuki sekolah KHS melewati beribu siswa-siswi yang antre hendak mendaftar ke KHS .

**U. Z .U**

"Oii ! ini tempatku !" teriak pemuda pirang jabrik itu kesal begitu mengetahui tempat antreannya di ambil orang.

"Cih! Siapa cepat dia dapat kan" bantah pemuda berambut hitam coklat tak mau kalah

"APA? Brengsek! Aku duluan disini kau tau hah!"

"Oi! Jangan mencari masalah denganku!"

"Kau yang mencari masalah!"

"Ck! Mendoksei" ucap pemuda berambut nanas itu malas begitu melihat salah satu temannya berambut pirang itu tengah beradu mulut dengan pemuda berambut coklat kehitaman disana

Para pengantre lain merasa terganggu dengan perdebatan kedua pemuda ini.

"OIOIOI! Diamlah! Berisik!" Teriak salah satu pemuda yang tampak terganggu itu.

"Tapi dia mengambil tempatku!"

"Apa ? aku tidak…

Perang mulut tak dapat dihindari, ditambah lagi suara ribut keramaian itu memecah pertengkaran mulut mereka yang menghiasi hari yang cukup panas ini.

**U. Z .U**

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi,, masih ingat dengan kedua pemuda tadi kan, so, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan melewati lorong demi lorong sekolah yang tampak sepi karena semua pendaftar berada di lapangan sekolah, namun terkecuali dengan pemuda berambut pantat ayam dengan kacamata kotaknya ini, dia mendaftar dengan cara berbeda dari yang lain, yah putra bungsu pasangan Uchiha yang terpandang di jepang, tak heran kalau pemuda ini mendapat perlakuan khusus.

Kedua pemuda ini menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan ruangan kepala sekolah

"Kau tunggu disini "

Sang adik hanya mengangguk lalu menatap sang kakak yang memasuki ruangan tepat berada dihadapannya itu, dia terdiam begitu sosok kakaknya sudah tak tampak, dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju jendela, tatapannya menatap kearah lapangan yang dipenuhi beribu-ribu orang dibawah sana, suara samar dan bising terdengar ditelinga pemuda Uchiha ini. Setelah cukup lama dengan posisi seperti itu,,,,

"Ayo kita pulang" Panggil sang kakak yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan mendahului sang adik, Sasuke memejamkan matanya lalu berbalik dan berjalan di belakang Itachi.

U. Z .U

3 hari setelah hari itu, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu para siswa-siswi SMP yang baru saja lulus!

Inilaahhh penentuannnyyyaaaaa…

Hari dimana, penerimaan Siswa-siswi baru KHS akhirnya di umumkan !

Pagi yang sangat cerah tak menghambat kedatangan para siswa-siswi ini, mereka berbondong-bondong memasuki KHS berharap mereka akan diterima disekolah ini.

"KYyyyaaaaa AKU DITERIMAA"

"KYYYAAAA"

"Hiikksss hikkss"

"Yyeeeessssss diterimmmaaa hahahaha"

"Yuuhuuuuuuuuu"

"Kyyyaaaaa "

"UUUUUUUuu"

Teriakan para siswi mulai terdengar di sepanjang halaman KHS, namun ada beberapa yang tampak kecewa karena tidak diterima di sekolah ini, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang sangat PANASSSS (Apa hubungannya?), namun terik matahari yang menyengat ini tak mengurangi semangat para siswa/i ini untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka…..

Hmm tampaknya tidak semua gembira apabila diterima di KHS, kau lihat pemuda yang tengah berada di dalam mobil itu, iya disana, tepat di gerbang KHS, pemuda Uchiha itu memandang orang-orang yang berada di KHS dengan tatapan murung, dia lalu memejamkan matanya dan menghadap kedepan. Yah sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya disini ?, padahal semenjak 3 hari lalu dia sudah mengetahui kalau dirinya sudah resmi diterima menjadi siswa KHS, hah _whatever _lah

"Jalan" ucap pemuda itu dingin

"Baik Sasuke-sama" ucap sopir itu lalu melaju, menjauh, meninggalkan KHS.

**U. Z .U**

Naruto, pemuda pirang jabrik itu tengah berdiri sambil menatap papan pengumuman yang berada di hadapannya , dia mencari-cari namanya di papan itu berharap dia akan diterima di KHS, senyum terkembang di bibirnya begitu melihat namanya termasuk ke daftar siswa yang diterima masuk KHS,

"_Yes_" ucapnya,

"Kau diterima hah ?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri di samping Naruto,

Naruto lalu menolah kesamping, pemuda itu menatap Naruto dan tersenyum.

Naruto sedikit terkejut lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Ya, kau?"

"Sama"

"Kau yang kemaren kan?" tanya Naruto

"Hah begitulah, Kiba" pemuda berambut coklat dan memiliki tanda segitiga terbalik dipipinya itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya kearah Naruto, Naruto membalas.

"Naruto"

"Maaf soal kemaren, tidak bermaksud mengambil tempatmu" ucap Kiba sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hehh lupakan, baiklah, sampai bertemu di KHS, jaa" Ucap Naruto lalu pergi dari hadapan Kiba.

"Cih! Sok keren" Gumam Kiba sambil tersenyum dan menganggkat sebelah tangannya.

"Jaa"

**U. Z .U**

**Hari Pertama di KHS…..**

Pagi yang cukup panas mengawali hari pertama para siswa yang sudah diterima untuk melanjutkan _study_ mereka, Tepat pukul 07.00 pagi kepala sekolah KHS telah berdiri di panggung aula KHS. Semua siswa yang sudah diterima menduduki kursi yang telah disediakan pihak sekolah.

Pidato yang membosankan dimulai,,,

"Blaa blaa blaa blaa blaaa"

(maaf kepanjangan kalau mau ditulis naskah pidatonya :D \/^^)

Semua siswa tampak antusias karena ini adalah hari pertama mereka menjadi siswa resmi KHS,, 20 menit telah berlalu, Sang kepala sekolah yang bernama Tsunade itu mengakhiri acara pidatonya diiringi dengan senyum manis para siswa/i yang tampak lega karena pidato membosankan itu telah usai.

Setelah pidato kepala sekolah berakhir, senior KHS pun mengucapkan selamat kepada para siswa.

"Blaa blaa blaa blaa"

Begitulah kata sambutannya :D, dan untuk kedua kalinya siswa merasa bosan, dan bahkan ada yang sampai teridur-tidur. Namun setelah senior mengucapkan seluruh kata sambutannya semua terlihat sedikit lega. Setelah kata sambutan selesai, semua siswa dperintahkan keluar dari aula sekolah dan berbaris di halaman KHS atas perintah Tsunade-sama selaku kepala sekolah KHS. Siswa yang berada di Aula membubarkan diri dan segera menuju lapangan,

"Oi Naruto!" Panggil seseorang yang tampak berlari hendak menghampiri pemuda pirang yang berjalan tak jauh didepannya, dia berusaha berhimpit agar dapat berjalan melewati kerumunan siswa itu, beberapa tampak kesal karena pemuda bernama Kiba itu mengambil jalannya. Naruto, pemuda yang merasa ada seseorang memanggilnya itupun menghentikan langkahnya, dia berbalik mencoba melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

Senyum terkembang dibibirnya "Oi Kiba" ucapnya begitu melihat Kiba yang menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan Naruto.

"Kita bertemu lagi" Ucap Kiba

Naruto tersenyum lalu memeluk leher Kiba dengan sebelah tangannya "Haha benarkah, yasudah ayo kita kelapangan" Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan tampak menarik tubuh Kiba itu

"O oiii lepaskan tanganmu isshhh" Ucap Kiba merasa risih..

"Hahaha" Pemuda pirang itu hanya tertawa, dia lalu melepas pelukannya,

"Malah tertawa, niihhh.." Kiba juga membalas memeluk leher Naruto sedikit keras kali ini,,

"O Oiii sakiittt" Ucap Naruto yang mengundang tawa kemenangan Kiba

"Hahaha gantian" Ucap Kiba lalu melepas pelukannya,, mereka berdua tertawa ria sambil berjalan menuju lapangan KHS.

Setelah mendapat pengumuman dari pihak sekolah, Semua siswa membubarkan diri dan berjalan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Kiba dan Naruto, masih ingat kan, Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Uwaahhh baguslah tidak ada MOS tahun ini" ucap Kiba sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Hmm benar juga, MOS itu membosankan" Tambah Naruto dengan kedua tangan di saku celana.

Setelah Sampai di gerbang sekolah mereka memisahkan diri, karena arah rumah mereka berlawanan arah.

"Ne Naruto, Jaa ne" Kiba melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto.

"Jaa" Jawab Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan sebelah tangannya yang berada di atas sambil memandangi kepergian Kiba, Sosok pemuda berambut coklat itupun menghilang ditikungan jalan, Naruto menurunkan tangannya, dia tersenyum lalu berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, dimasukkannya sebelah tang nnya kedalam saku celana, lalu

'Bub!' Seseorang menabrak bahu Naruto dari belakang

"Akh!" Keluh Naruto begitu merasakan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang bahunya, Naruto lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap orang yang menabraknya itu dengan tatapan kesal, orang yang menabrak Naruto itu tampak terengah-engah, dia lalu berhenti dihadapan Naruto.

"Maaf" ucapnya sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan melanjutkan acara berlarinya yang sempat tertunda.

"O oii! Chotto!" teriak Naruto, namun pemuda berambut hitam mengenakan kacamata kotak yang dikenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke itu terus berlari hingga sosoknya menghilang ditikungan jalan,

"An…-,

"OOIIIII UCHIHAA! JANGAN LARIIII!"

"OOIII PENGECUT!"

"JANGANN LAARRRIIII"

Kata-kata Naruto terhenti, Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat tiga pemuda yang diketahui sebagai murid baru di KHS itu berlari sambil berteriak.

"Hmm?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, Naruto lalu berjalan mengikuti jejak ketiga orang tadi, yah walapun dia tidak terlalu ingin tahu sih. Naruto berbelok ditikungan dimana ketiga orang itu lewat, begitu dia melewati tikungan itu,, Sepi…. Ketiga orang tadi sudah tidak terlihat olehnya,, namun Naruto masih penasaran, dia terus berjalan disisi jalan itu dan berusaha menemukan ketiga orang tadi setelah, cukup lama berjalan namun sosok ketiga orang tadi sudah tak terlihat, " Hmm" gumam Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya, diapun berbalik dan hendak berjalan pulang,

"Prraaangggg!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara yang cukup keras itu, Naruto lalu berjalan menuju gang kecil yang berada diantara bangunan besar yang merupakan asal suara tadi.

Dia mengintip….

**Flashback-Sasuke**

"Maaf" Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu kembali berlari hendak menghindari ketiga orang yang tengah mengejarnya itu, tapi dia merasa bersalah dengan pemuda pirang yang dilanggarnya tadi, namun dia tidak punya pilihan, dia terus berlari mencoba menghindari amukan ketiga pemuda yang tengah mengejarnya.

"OOIIIII UCHIHAA! JANGAN LARIIII!"

"OOIII PENGECUT!"

"JANGANN LAARRRIIII"

Terdengar samar oleh Sasuke suara ketiga orang itu, dia terus menambah kecepatan larinya, sesekali dia menoleh kebelakang,

"Oii Jangan Lariiii !"

"Cih! Sial!" Gumam Sasuke masih terus berlari, lalu diapun berbelok berusaha menghindar dari ketiga pemuda itu. Langkahnya terhenti, ternyata dia memilih jalan yang salah.

"Hahh hahh hahh oh tidak ekhh hahh" ucapnya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan,

"Mau lari kemana lagi kau Uchiha?"

Ketiga pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke, Sasuke lalu berbalik, "Apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba menenangkan tubuhnya yang bergidik sekarang

"Sebaiknya kau diam! Mauku kau itu Mampus!"

"Heh benar sekali, aku muak melihat wajah sombongmu itu!"

"heh!"

"Bub!" Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi mulus Sasuke, kacamata kotak miliknya terjatuh bebas ketanah.

ketiga pemuda itu lalu secara bergantian memukul-mukul tubuh Sasuke,

"Akh! Uhoek ohoek!" Rintih Sasuke begitu merasakan pukulan bertubi-tubi menghujam tubuhnya, Sasuke lalu terduduk dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding gang kecil itu.

"Haha rasakan itu pemuda Uchiha!" Ucap salah seorang pemuda itu lalu menendang kaleng minuman yang berada di dekat kakinya yang tepat megenai kepala Sasuke.

"Praaannnggggg"

"Akh!" Rintih Sasuke, dia merasa tidak berdaya, darah mengalir disudut bibirnya, pakaian seragamnya kotor dan terkena noda darah.

**End Flashback-Sasuke**

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya seseorang yang menghentikan aktifitas ketiga pemuda itu, mereka lalu berbalik dan mencoba melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu kesenangan mereka.

"Siapa kau?"

"Hmm" Naruto berjalan memasuki gang kecil itu dan berjalan mendekat mencoba mencari tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya mencoba melihat siapa orang yang tengah terduduk kaku disana.

"Wuu ada apa? Kenapa main keroyokan?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada yang terlampau santai, tidak ada raut ketakutan di garis wajahnya.

"Heh, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini kalau kau tidak ingin berakhir seperti dia" Jelas salah satu pemuda itu.

Sasuke berusaha mengangkat kepalanya mencoba melihat siapa orang yang hendak menolongnya, hmm mungkin bisa dibilang begitu kalau dia tidak kabur fikir si Uchiha ini, namun dia tidak bisa melihat apapun, tatapan matanya buram, yang terlihat hanyalah rambut pirang yang tampak samar dimatanya.

"bagitukah?" Tanya Naruto, Naruto lalu berjalan mendekat.

Ketiga pemuda itu memasang kuda-kuda kalau memang Naruto hendak menyerang mereka, "Pengecut" ucap Naruto lalu menatap ketiga pemuda itu tajam.

"Cih! Kau mau cari MATIII HAHHHH" teriak salah satu pemuda itu lalu memukul perut Naruto,

"Ehub!" Keluh Naruto begitu merasakan sesuatu menghantam perutnya, namun Naruto lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum yang membuat pemuda yang memukulnya itu terkejut, Naruto membalas dan "Bub!" Pukulan keras tepat melayang ke pipi pemuda itu.

Pertarungan tak dapat dihindari, sesekali pukulan melayang ke tubuh Naruto namun Naruto tak bergeming, Pemuda pirang yang merupakan pemain judo ini memang cukup terampil dalam hal berkelahi seperti ini dann…

"Adu dud uhh"

"Ahhhh"

"Aduuhhh" Rengekan menahan sakit terdengar di telinga Naruto dan Sasuke, terlihat jelas disana. Ketiga pemuda sok jago itu terkapar dengan bebasnya ditanah yang seikit becek dan kotor itu. Sasuke merasa takjub dengan pemuda yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya itu, dia tidak percaya kalau pemuda yang diketahuinya berambut pirang itu bisa menang melawan 3 orang sekaligus dalam waktu yang sagat singkat.

"Oi kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang masih terduduk sambil menatap Naruto dengan dahi berkerut mencoba melihat wajah pemuda pirang yang sudah membantunya.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja" Jawabnya.

Naruto lalu menyodorkan tangannya kearah Sasuke, Sasuke menatap tangan itu walau terasa buram lalu meraihnya, Naruto menarik tangan pemuda pucat itu mencoba membantu pemuda itu untuk bangkit,

"Terima kasih" Ucap Sasuke,

"Ya" jawab Naruto lalu hendak berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Chotto"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik dan menatap Sasuke

"Ya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kau bisa menolongku mencari kacamataku?" pinta Sasuke dengan nada datar

"Hmm" gumam Naruto lalu memandangi tanah mencoba mencari 'KACAMATA'

"Hmmmmmm" gumam Naruto lagi masih terus berusaha mencari Kacamata itu,

"Oh ini?" Tanya Naruto begitu melihat benda yang berbentuk kacamata itu, yahh setidaknya dia merasa lega karena telah menemukan kacamata kotak hitam ini, dia lalu menyerahkan kacamata itu kepada pemuda berambut hitam dihadapannya yang tampak mengerutkan dahi mencoba melihat dimana posisi kacamatanya,namun genggamannya meleset di saat dia hendak mengambil kacamatanya, Naruto tersenyum, "Kau tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas?"

"Emm" angguk Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum sembari memasang kacamata itu ke mata Sasuke, dann… Uwwaaahhhhh dunia seakan memihak Sasuke begitu dia merasakan pandangannya kembali normal. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya: Senyuman pemuda berkulit tan, dengan mata biru cerah miliknya yang jernih, berambut pirang dan memiliki 3 garis hitam yang menghiasi kedua pipinya itu, dan tak lupa sebuah tambahan baru, sebuah luka memar di pipi dan sudut bibir pemuda pirang itu menambah eccesoris baru di wajahnya.

"Sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas?"

"Emm" angguk Sasuke sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Oklah, jaa" Naruto lalu berjalan hendak meninggalkan Sasuke, Sasuke terdiam, dia lalu berjalan hendak mengejar Naruto.

"Chotto!"

Sasuke berlari keluar dari gang kecil, sempit dan gelap ini, dia menyapukan pandangannya keseluruh jalan, terlihat olehnya pemuda pirang yang tampak berdiri menghentikan langkahnya dengan kepala mengarah ke Sasuke. Senyum tipis terukir diwajah Sasuke begitu melihat pemuda pirang itu masih di sana, dia lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto begitu Sasuke telah berdiri dihadapannya

"Arigatou"

"Hmm sama-sama"

"Maaf, karena aku wajahmu…." Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya.

"Oh ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh luka memar di wajahnya, Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya meng'iya'kan

"Hmm jangan difikirkan, fikirkan saja dirimu sendiri, kau juga terluka kan"

Sasuke terdiam lalu menyentuh luka memar yang juga ada di sudut bibirnya dan masih terasa ngilu itu.

"Lagi pula, memang keinginanku ingin membantu" jelas Naruto

Sasuke lalu menatap Naruto, Naruto tersenyum " Jangan khawatir" jelasnya sambil mengacak kecil rambut Sasuke yang memang postur tubuhnya lebih rendah dari Naruto (SKSD amat ye Naruto :D) setelah bersikap Sok Kenal Sok Dekat itu Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam, senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan menyentuh kepalanya ' anak itu…, eh… namanya?'tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, dia baru sadar kalau dirinya belum tahu nama malaikat pirang penyelamatnya itu, disaat dia hendak mengejar Naruto, langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat Naruto yang baru saja menaiki Bus dari kejauhan, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kecewa, dia lalu berbalik dan berjalan pulang diiringi dengan panas matahari yang cukup terik siang ini.

Kediaman Uchiha

Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan anak kedua dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto ini memasuki rumahnya, Jreengg Jrenggg, terlihat jelas rumah bergaya Eropa dengan cat rumah berwarna putih bersih dengan dihiasi taman yang cukup luas di depan rumah semakin menambah megahnya rumah ini. Sasuke pun berjalan mengitari halaman rumah berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya yang dihiasi dengan ukiran rumit nan indah itu, Sasuke menggenggam kenop pintu, memutarnya dan mendorong pintu agar terbuka, begitu memasuki rumah, Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada dilatai 2,

"Sasuke" Panggil Itachi yang berjalan dari arah dapur menghampiri Sasuke, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap sang kakak.

"Apa?" Tanyanya dingin

Itachi menatap Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah, "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"Tanyanya begitu melihat tampang Sasuke yang kotor dan memiliki beberapa luka memar di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada" jawabnya datar

"Luka itu? Apa yang terjadi? " Itachi lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke sembari menyentuh sedikit luka yang berada di sisi bibir Sasuke

"Auch!" Rintih Sasuke begitu merasakan perih, Itachi segera menjauhkan tangannya

"Tidak ada" jawab Sasuke

"Tapi luka itu tampaknya cukup parah, kau harus kerumah sakit, cepat bersihkan tubuhmu, aku akan menyiapkan mobil" Jelas Itachi lalu berjalan menjauhi Sasuke

"Iya" jawab Sasuke lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

**U. Z .U**

Begitu sampai diapartemen sederhana miliknya, Naruto lalu memasuki apartemennya dan…. Terlihat disana pakaian yang berserakan dimana-mana dan lagi sampah-sampah bekas cup ramen dan Susu juga tampak menumpuk di meja makan kecil miliknya, walaahhhh jorok amat neh si Uzumaki

Naruto langsung melempar tasnya kesembarang tempat tak peduli mendarat dimana tas usang miliknya itu, tak lupa dia mengendurkan dasi seragamnya lalu melepas dan melemparnya ke ranjang kecil miliknya, dia lalu duduk disisi ranjangnya, sebelah tangan Naruto membuka laci meja kecil yang tepat berada disisi ranjang itu mengambil kotak p3k, diapun membersihkan luka memar diwajahnya dengan sedikit rintihan mengisi ruang kosong ini. Namun aktifitasnya terhenti disaat telfon genggam miliknya berbunyi, Naruto menyimpan kapas bekas luka itu lalu meraih handfhone yang berada di saku celananya, ditatapnya layar ponsel itu

"Ooo! " dia tampak antusias begitu melihat nama yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya, dengan segera diapun memencet tombol hijau.

"Halo Shikamaru! kau sudah mendapat job untukku ?!" tanyanya penuh harap

'_ck mendoksei, jangan teriak begitu, ya aku mendapat pekerjaan untukmu'_

"Waahhh benarkah ? bernarkah?" Tanyanya riang begitu mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru

'_Aahh pekerjaan menjadi pengawal anak sulung Uchiha, dia seumuran denganmu, kurasa pekerjaan ini cocok untukmu'_

"Waahhh Arigatou Arigatou Shikamaru ! kau memang temanku yang baik hahaha Aku mencintaimu !"

'_Cih! Berhentilah berkata seperti itu, aku muak mendengarnya'_

"Hehehe iya iya, jadi selanjutnya bagaimana?"

'_Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya dilemarimu, pakaian untukmu bekerja dan alamat yang harus kau tuju'_

"Oh benarkah?" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, terlihat olehnya sebuah jas hitam yang tampak rapi disana.

'_Seragam itu harus kau gunakan disaat bekerja'_

"Waahhh seragamnya bagus sekali! Tampaknya mahal, ini berbeda dari biasanya" Ucap Naruto lalu meraih pakaian itu dengan sebelah tangannya, ditatapnya lekat pakaian itu.

'_Memang harus begitu, yang kau jaga itu anak orang kaya jadi sudah seharusnya pakaianmu mahal, yasudah besok kau sudah mulai bekerja, sepulang sekolah kau berangkat ke alamat yang ada disaku seragam itu'_

"Hmm baiklah"

'_Dan satu lagi, tempatmu itu sangat kotor, itu rumah apa tempat sampah?, lain kali bersihkanlah rumahmu itu, jaga kebersihanmu baka'_

"Hehehe iyaiya aku mengerti"

'_Yasudah jaa'_

"Jaa"

Tuuuttttttt

Narutopun menatap ponselnya, senyum tipis terukir diwajah tan miliknya,

"Arigatou Shikamaru…..

**U. Z .U**

"Apa ? Pengawal ?" Tanya Sasuke yang tengah duduk di mobil dengan Itachi yang sedang menatap Ipad miliknya, Sasuke menatap Itachi berusaha mendapat jawaban darinya.

"Ya, dengan begitu kau akan aman" Jelasnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Ipad miliknya

"Aku tidak perlu pengawal Nee-_sama_, berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil" Bantah Sasuke datar namun ada nada kekesalan disana

"Kau tidak punya pilihan, aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka otoutou"

"Aku sudah dewasa, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"

Sang supir menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang KHS, Sasuke pun hendak keluar dari mobil dan hendak menutup pintu mobil,,,,,

"Kau tidak punya pilihan Otoutou"

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Itachi yang tengah menatap dirinya.

"Kau harus menuruti apa yang aku katakan, Otou-_sama_ dan Okaa-_sama _sudah mempercayakan dirimu padaku, jadi suka atau tidak suka kau harus menuruti semua kata-kataku otoutou" Jelas itachi, Sasuke terdiam dia lalu memejamkan matanya dan menatap sang Nee-_sama_ dengan tatapan tajam.

"Berhentilah mengatur hidupku!"

'Bub!' Sasuke langsung menutup pintu mobil keras, Itachi memejamkan matanya, dia menghembuskan nafas berat lalu beralih menatap kaca jendela mobil, terlihat olehnya punggung sang adik yang tampak menjauh hingga menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ini semua demi kebaikanmu Otoutou"

**U. Z .U**

"Hhhhooooooaaaammmbbbb " Mulut Si pemuda Uzumaki ini terbuka lebar sembari memuaskan hasrat kantuknya, matanya tampak berbinar efek samping dari uapan pemuda blonde ini, dia menggaruk kepalanya mencoba menahan kantuk yang tengah menyerangnya saat ini, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan – tatapan beragam dari semua wajah-wajah yang tampak asing baginya, diapun memasuki kelas, beberapa siswa tampak menatap pemuda Blonde ini dengan tatapan aneh sekaligus penuh selidik.

"Seperti berandal ya?"

"Iya benar juga katamu"

"Lihatlah luka diwajahnya itu"

"Hmm jangan-jangan gangster"

"Kenapa kita bisa sekelas dengan dia"

"Berandal"

Naruto tak menghiraukan bisik-bisik yang mengiris hati itu, dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurus masalah seperti ini, dia lalu duduk dibangkunya, dia memilih bangku paling belakang tepat disamping jendela, yahh dia memilih tepat ini karena menurutnya tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur, Naruto lalu duduk dibangkunya dan langsung membaringkan kepalanya kemeja, dalam hitungan menit pemuda pirang ini telah menuju kealam mimpi.

"Kyyaaaaa"

"KYYAAAA"

"OMG tampannnn"

"Sasuke-_kuunnn_"

"Kyyaaa Sasuke-_kunnnn_"

Teriakan heboh para gadis-gadis genit ini menggema dilorong sekolah, Para gadis ini tampak berkumpul sambil menatap pemuda Uchiha yang tengah berjalan melewati mereka itu, padahal hari pertama memasuki kelas tetapi semua siswi itu sudah mengetahui nama dari sang pangeran , namun Sasuke tak bergeming, dia terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan para gadis-gadis yang tampak mencari perhatian Sang pemuda tampan ini. Sasuke merasa sedikit lega begitu dia berhasil memasuki kelasnya, kelas X B, ya ini adalah kelasnya begitu dia memasuki kelas, wajah-wajah yang tampak asing terlihat olehnya, para siswi yang berada dikelas tampak berdecak kagum begitu melihat ada pemuda tampan dikelas mereka, mereka menatap pemuda tampan yang tampak mengalihkan pandangan keseluruh kelas, tampaknya dia tengah mencari bangku yang cocok untuknya.

"Emm anoo" ucap gadis bernama Haruno Sakura yang membuat Sasuke menatapnya.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan duduklah disini" Ucapnya dengan senyum manis yang membuat para lelaki manapun betah melihatnya, namun Sasuke tak menghiraukan permintaan Sakura, dia lalu berjalan kearah bangku paling belakang dan langsung menyimpan tasnya, terdengar olehnya pertengkaran adu mulut antara Sakura dan gadis yang bernama Ino itu, Namun Sasuke tak memperdulikan itu, dia mengambil _headfhone _biru muda list purih miliknya dan memutar musik agar tidak terganggu, dia pun menatap keluar jendela, namun tanpa sengaja dia menatap pemuda pirang yang tampak membaringkan kepalanya di meja yang membuat Sasuke manatapnya cukup lama, Rambut pirang pemuda yang duduk disampingnya itu membuatnya teringat akan orang yang menolongnya kemarin, dia berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan malaikat pirang penyelamatnya itu.

TEEETTTT TEEETTTT TEEETTTT

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, seluruh siswa pun memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing, Sasuke masih ingat kan hehehe, dia lalau melepas _head fhone_nya dan duduk manis dibangkunya, namun pemuda yang duduk disisinya itu masih tampak tertidur dimejanya, Sasuke hanya melirik sejenak pemuda pirang itu.

"Oi Naruto bangun!" Ucap Kiba yang duduk tepat didepan Naruto itu

"Emmhhh" ucanya merasa terganggu namun masih dalam posisi kepala diatas meja.

"Bangun baka! Sudah masuk!" Ucap kiba mengguncang keras tubuh Naruto.

"Bangun Naruto, bel sudah berbunyi" Tambah Shikamaru yang merupakan teman sebangku Kiba itu

"Haii' Haii' aku bangun" Ucap Naruto lalu mengangkat kepalanya, Kiba menatap Naruto kesal lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya, Shikamaru hanya menatap Naruto datar lalu ikut membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Sasukepun menolehkan pandangannya keisisi bangkunya mencoba melihat teman sebangkunya itu, deg! Dia terkejut begitu melihat pemuda pirang yang duduk disisinya itu 'Dia?'

"hhoooaaaammmbbb" Naruto menguap sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, dia merasa lesu sekarang.

"Anoo" Panggil Sasuke mencoba memastikan pemuda pirang yang duduk disampingnya itu adalah malaikat penolongnya, Naruto pun menoleh

"Ya ?" Tanya Naruto, jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang begitu melihat jelas wajah Naruto,

"Kau yang kemarin kan?" Tanya Sasuke

Naruto juga tampak terkejut melihat teman sebangkunya itu,

"Ohh ternyata kau ya" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, Sasuke juga ikut tersenyum, dia benar-benar beruntung, tidak hanya bisa bertemu dengan malaikat pirang penyelamatnya tetapi sekarang dia bisa satu bangku dengannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sasuke sembari melihat luka memar di wajah Naruto

"Tak apa, bagaimana denganmu?" Ucap Naruto lalu menatap wajah Sasuke yang tampak sudah mulus, yahh namun ada sedikit bekas memar di wajahnya yang terlihat samar.

"Aku juga tak apa" Jawab Sasuke

"Naruto" Naruto mengarahkan tangannya kearah Sasuke, Sasuke membalas jabatan Naruto

"Sasuke"

"Salam kenal Sasuke" Naruto tersenyum riang, diikuti dengan senyum tipis pemuda Uchiha itu.

**U. Z .U**

"Naruto Uzumaki" Ucap Naruto begitu dia tengah berjabat tangan dengan anak sulung Uchiha ini.

"Aku harap kau bisa menjaga menjaga adikku Naruto-_kun_" Jelas Itachi

"Baik Itachi-_sama_" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya,

"Hahh kau pasti berfikir aku ini _possesive_ ya" Ucap Itachi yang membuat Naruto menatapnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi adikku Naruto-_kun_, jadi aku mohon jagalah adikku, bersikaplah seperti temannya agar dia tidak merasa bosan, aku harap kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, karena selama ini Sasuke memang tidak suka diikuti orang kemanapun dia pergi, karena itu aku mencari pengawal yang pas untuknya dan bisa menjadi teman bermainnya"

"Baik Itachi-_sama_"

Itachi tersenyum, lalu memukul kecil pundak pemuda pirang ini,

"Baiklah aku pergi, kalau adikku sudah pulang aku serahkan dia padamu"

"Hai'"

.

"Tadaima" ucap Sasuke begitu memasuki rumahnya, namun tak ada jawaban, dia pun berjalan memasuki rumah, tampak kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa, namun sasuke tak terlalu memperhatikan itu, dia terus berjalan memasuki rumahnya, langkahnya terhenti disaat dia melihat punggung pemuda yang mengenakan jas rapi yang tampaknya tengah menatap keluar jendela.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke heran,

Naruto sedikit tersontak begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang dia tahu maksud perkataan tersebut ditujukan pada dirinya, Naruto lalu berbalik mencoba melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya…..

**To Be Continued….**

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca, saya benar-benar berucap "ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!"

Update- semoga cepat dan saya dapat tidur.

Tidak mengerti? Oke lupakan.


	2. Chapter 2

Saya update lagi walau ceritanya melenceng dan benar-benar gaje T.T

Dari chap sebelumnya ternyata saya memiliki banyak typo ckckck, seperti yang kalian tahu saya menggunakan 'Nee-sama' untuk Itachi yang seharusnya menggunakan kata 'Nii-sama' hadehhh saya ternyata benar-benar belum mahir.

Aigatou yg sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic yang terlampau membosankan ini, arigatou juga kalau minna sudah memberi saran yang begitu bermnafaat bagi sata. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

Lanjut?

**My Bodyguard is My Boyfriend**

02

Enjhooyyy ,

Naruto terdiam, hanya bisa berdiri sambil memandangi pemandangan luar rumah kediaman Uchiha ini menunggu dia pulang, dia orang yang akan Naruto jaga

"Siapa kau?" sebuah suara yang asing namun pernah terdengar olehnya? Membuat tatapannya buyar, Naruto lalu berbalik mencoba melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya, 'apa mungkin adik itachi-_sama_?' Fikirnya

Begitu terkejutnya Naruto disaat melihat sosok pemuda berkacamata yang juga tampak terkejut melihat dirinya

"Kau?" tunjuk Sasuke begitu melihat siapa orang asing yang berada dikediamannya ini

"Apa yang…?"

Naruto segera menyampingkan rasa terkejutnya sejenak karena dia tidak boleh teledor memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sangat tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang _bodyguard_ yang baik

"Okaeri Sasuke-_sama_" Naruto dengan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak lalu berdiri tegap menatap Sasuke yang tampak memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi keterkejutan

"_Sama_? Apa maksudmu dengan…." Sasuke menghentikan sejenak kata-katanya begitu mengingat sesuatu dibenaknya

"Nii-_sama_!" geramnya begitu sadar kalau pemuda dihadapannya ini adalah _bodyguard_ yang diajukan Itachi untuknya

"Mulai hari ini saya adalah pengawal anda Sasuke-_sama_, jika memerlukan apa-apa tolong hubungi saya" Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk

"Jadi ini? Ini tujuanmu kenapa membantuku kemarin?" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat mencoba menahan emosi yang menggebu-gebu didadanya

Naruto terdiam sembari memejamkan matanya sejenak "Maaf Sasuke-_sama_, saya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang anda bicarakan" jelas Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menatapnya kesal

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Sejak awal kau suruhan Nii-_sama_ kan?" ucap Sasuke datar namun dengan nada yang dipenuhi kebencian disana

"Maaf Sasuke-_sama_ saya benar-benar-,"

"Diamlah! Aku muak mendengarnya, aku benar-benar salah menilaimu Naruto, kau benar-benar keterlaluan"

"Tapi Sasuke-_sama_ saya benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud anda, saya mengenal Itachi-_sama_ juga baru hari ini bagaimana saya…"

"Pergi, pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga!" bentak Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri ditempatnya memandang punggung Sasuke yang saat ini tengah berjalan menaiki tangga rumah megah ini

"Chotto" Naruto lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke yang samasekali tak mengindahkan panggilannya

"Sasuke-_sama_" sebelah tangan Naruto dengan segera menggapai sebelah tangan Sasuke yang sukses menghentikan langkah pemuda _raven_ ini, ditatapnya Naruto dengan tatapan menusuk "Lepaskan tanganmu!" geram Sasuke lalu menepis kasar genggaman Naruto yang terlepas dengan sempurna, Naruto terdiam, dipandangnya Sasuke dengan tatapan datar yang membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak

"Saya tidak mengerti dengan masalah anda Sasuke-sama, saya hanya bekerja sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Itachi-_sama_ maka suka atau tidak suka anda harus menerimanya" jelas Naruto yang semakin membuat emosi Sasuke menggebu-gebu, dieratkannya genggaman tangannya "Kau brengsek! Usuratonkachi!"

'Bub' sebuah pukulan telak mengenai pipi kanan Naruto

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau harus pergi dari sini atau aku akan-,"

"Akan apa?" potong Naruto, ditatapnya wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan biasa-biasa saja sembari mengelup pipinya yang terasa ngilu dengan sebelah tangannya

"Akan memukul saya lagi? Atau akan membunuh saya?" tambah Naruto yang membuat Sasuke terdiam membisu

"Saya tidak akan lari Sasuke-_sama_, saya akan mempertaruhkan nyawa saya untuk melindungi anda, kalau memang anda tidak menyukai saya maka bunuhlah saya dan itu akan membuat saya menghilang dari hadapan anda, jikalau saya masih hidup dan masa waktu bekerja saya masih ada saya akan berada disisi anda selamanya sampai masa waktu bekerja itu habis atau paling tidak nyawa saya menghilang" jelas Naruto yang membuat Sasuke tampak terdiam membisu

"Jadi.. kalau anda tidak menyukai saya dan masa waktu bekerja saya masih ada, maka bunuhlah saya, dan saya-,"

"Jangan bercanda! Kau fikir mati itu hal yang sepele hah?! Ch! Kau tidak tau apapun tentang kematian jadi kau tidak berhak mengatakan kematian semudah itu" Sasuke menatap Naruto kesal, ingin sekali dia memukul wajah pemuda pirang ini lagi namun disaat mata _onyx_ miliknya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik,, Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang baru pertama kali Sasuke lihat, senyum tulus yang membuat semua emosi yang menggebu itu menghilang dengan sendirinya..

"Saya tahu,, saya benar-benar mengerti, karena itu saya siap menghadapi itu kapan saja Sasuke-_sama_"

Sasuke terdiam, ditatapnya Naruto yang masih tersenyum memandang dirinya

"Jika memerlukan bantuan segera hubungi saya Sasuke-_sama_" Naruto mengerti, sekarang seorang Uchiha Sasuke menerima dirinya karena saat ini sang tuan sudah sedikit menjinak

"Ch! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" sanggah Sasuke lalu berjalan kembali meninggalkan Naruto, Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu ikut berjalan mengekor dibelakang Sasuke, yahh walaupun sedikit jinak namun kata-katanya masih sama seperti biasa, datar namun terdengar bagai menyayat telinga, sepertinya seorang Uzumaki harus bisa terbiasa dengan itu semua mulai sekarang..

**U. Z .U**

Begitu pembicaraan yang singkat namun berkesan tegang itu berakhir, akhirnya Sasuke memasuki kamarnya, ditutupnya pintu kamar itu untuk segera menghindari pemuda pirang yang Sasuke sadar sedari tadi mingikuti langkahnya.

"Kuso!" gumamnya sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu kamarnya yang tertutup sempurna

"Nii-_sama_! Kau benar-benar-,

"Sasuke-_sama_"

Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya begitu mendengar Naruto sang pengawalnya itu terdengar memanggil dirinya dari balik pintu yang tengah disenderinya sekarang

"Sasuke-_sama_ biarkan saya masuk" pintanya yang membuat Sasuke lalu menatap pintu dengan tatapan kesal berharap kalau yang tengah ditatapnya itu adalah Naruto

"Sasuke-_sama_ kalau anda tidak membiarkan saya masuk maka saya tidak akan segan-segan mendobrak pintu ini, Sasuke-_sama_!" panggil Naruto lagi yang membuat urat kesal didahi Sasuke muncul seketika, dengan segera sebelah tangannya pun memegang kenop pintu memutarnya lalu mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka sempurna yang memperlihatkan sosok pemuda pirang yang juga tengah menatap dirinya

"Kau…

Naruto langsung nyelonong memasuki kamar Sasuke, tak memperdulikan Sasuke yang saat ini tengah terdiam terpaku didepan pintu kamarnya

'Apa yang dia lakukan?'

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya begitu berhasil memasuki kamar Sasuke, dia berdiri di sisi ranjang Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke yang masih terdiam ditempatnya tadi

"Sasuke-_sama_ apa yang anda lakukan disana?" tanya Naruto dengan nada biasa-biasa saja beranggapan kalau dirinya samasekali tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya menahan emosi yang saat ini merenggut perasaannya, dia dengan segera berbalik menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Sasuke kesal begitu menyadari perlakuan sang _bodyguard _yang benar-benar membuatnya kesal

"Melakukan tugas menjaga anda Sasuke-_sama_, saya harus berada disisi anda kemanapun anda pergi, dengan begitu anda akan aman" entengnya pemuda pirang itu bicara tanpa measa takut sedikitpun dengan sang tuan yang tengah kesal padanya saat ini

"Ch! Terserah!" Sasuke lalu melempar tas nya kesembarang arah tak perduli mendarat dimana tas biru tua miliknya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto memasuki ruangan berbeda didalam kamarnya, mungkin kamar mandi? Fikir Naruto

Naruto masih setia berdiri di dalam kamar ini, menyapukan pandangannya keseisi kamar yang benar-benar bersih, tak lupa dengan mewangi-an yang singgah di indra penciumannya, diliriknya ranjang _size_ s yang berada disisinya dengan seprei berwarna putih bersih dilengkapi dengan bantal dan guling yang hanya tersedia untuk dia seorang, disapukannya lagi tatapannya menatap lemari pakaian yang besar tepat berada dihadapannya, terlihat juga disana meja kecil yang berisi _monitor_ _computer_ yang disertai dengan cpu dan _keyboard_ yang tertata rapi disana, tak lupa sebuah meja belajar yang cukup besar berisikan buku-buku tebal mengisi atasnya tak lupa dengan rak buku tepat berada disisi meja belajar yang menambah begitu telatennya sang pemilik kamar menata kamar miliknya yang terbilang memiliki begitu banyak perabotan namun msih terlihat bersih.. tatapan Naruto buyar begitu melihat Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dengan menggunakan handuk yang tertempel sempurna dipinggulnya,terlihat jelas tubuh ramping seorang uchiha Sasuke, tak lupa dengan handuk kecil yang dikalungkannya dilehernya dengan sebelah tangan yang tampak sibuk menggosok-gosok rambutnya agar sedikit kering, Naruto tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok bening dihadapannya ini, bola mata _sapphire _miliknya tak dapat tertutup walau hanya sedetik, tak ingin menghilang kesempatan emas yang dapat menghibur mata miliknya.

"Keluar, aku mau ganti pakaian" perintahnya sembari berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya tanpa menatap Naruto sedikitpun

"Saya tidak akan kemana-mana"

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak lalu berbalik menatap Naruto datar

"Kau ingin terus berada disitu selagi aku berganti pakaian?"

"Tidak ada salahnya kan, lagipula kita juga memiliki 'benda' yang sama"

Sasuke tertegun begitu mendengar kata-kata yang terbilang 'jujur' ya memang jujur, atau bisa dibilang blak-blak-an, terlihat samar semburat merah di pipi pemuda _raven_ ini, degan segera dia membalikkan tubuhnya mengambil beberapa helai pakaian dilemari pakaiannya lalu kembali memasuki kamar mandi, terlihat disana dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kesal sejenak lalu memasuki kamar mandi hingga sosoknya tak terlihat lagi oleh Naruto.

"Heh lucu juga..

**TBC**

Sampai disini dulu minna…

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU #bungkuk *tidak bangun2 lagi #langsung dead *bohong :v

Maaf kalau benar-benar tidak seperti apa yang kalian harapkan. GOMENNASAIIIIII…


	3. Chapter 3

Oke, gomen lama karena waktu itu saya benar-benar mendapat musibah yang tak terduga..

Gomennasai.

Oke lanjut?

**Warn: NaruSasu,,, NaruIta ? maybe. OOC, Typo dll**

**Menma-Kun**

My Bodyguard is my Boyfriend

Chap -03-

**NaruSasu**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

Enjhoy,

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda berambut _raven _ini baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan kaos putih tak bermotiv dengan celana kain berwarna senada dengan panjang selutut sembari menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk yang menggelantung dilehernya, dia lalu berjalan tak menghiraukan Naruto, pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di meja kecil samping lemari pakaiannya mengambil sebuah kacamata hitam kotak lalu mengenakannya

"Sudah selesai Sasuke-_sama_?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak "Kau buta? Kalau aku sudah keluar berarti sudah selesai" jawabnya lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya menyimpan handuk kecil berwarna biru itu di ranjangnya

"Begitu ya Sasuke-sama? Saya fikir anda belum selesai dan ingin mandi lagi" kata-kata Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke menatapnya kesal "Kau bodoh? Berhentilah berbicara denganku dobe!" ucapnya ketus sembari membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dengan jari tulunjuknya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya

"Sayangnya saya manusia Sasuke-_sama_, jadi saya tidak bisa hanya tinggal diam disaat ada seseorang disisi saya" katanya sembari ikut mengikuti langkah Sasuke hingga keluar kamar

"Ch!" Sasuke tak menghiraukan Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga sembari mempercepat langkahnya

"Hati-hati Sasuke-_sama_, berjalan ditangga jangan cepat-cepat, itu bisa membahayakan anda" Naruto terus mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang tampak semakin memacu langkahnya di anak tangga yang membuat Naruto sedikit mempercepat langkahnya "Sasuke-_sama_" panggil Naruto mencoba memprotes langkah sang tuan, Sasuke tak menghiraukan panggilan Naruto dan terus memacu langkahnya hingga sesuatu terjadi, sebelah kaki Sasuke mengalami kesalahan disaat hendak melangkah ke anak tangga yang lain. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya begitu menyadari keseimbangannya goyah, tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan yang membuat dirinya memejamkan matanya

'Naruto….

'Deg!'

Naruto membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya "Sasuke-_sama_!" panggilnya, sebelah tangannya pun menggenggam permbatas tangga lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sasuke dengan sebelah tangan terjulur berusaha meraih tangan Sasuke, begitu leganya disaat sebelah tangannya berhasil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke, dengan sigap Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sasuke mencoba menyelamatkan sang tuan hingga akhirnya tubuh Sasuke berhasil menubruk dada Naruto

'Naruto?!'

"Fiiuuhhhh syukurlah" lega Naruto sembari menghembuskan nafas berat, Sasuke terkejut, detak jantungnya masih terasa menggetarkan tubuhnya, bagaimana kalau sampai dirinya jatuh dari tangga tadi? Oohh dia tidak dapat membayangkan, kedua tangannya lalu menggenggam jas Naruto

"Sasuke-_sama_, anda tak apa?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang miliknya, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada jas Naruto,

"Sasuke-_sama_?" panggil Naruto lagi begitu tak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, dirasakannya tubuh Sasuke yang tampak bergetar hebat, "Takut…" lirihnya yang masih terdengar oleh Naruto

"Daijoubu, semuanya tidak apa Sasuke-_sama_" jelas Naruto sembari mengelus bahu Sasuke, tarsirat sebuah keinginan kecil dibenak Naruto, ingin sekali dia merengkuh pemuda yang saat ini tengah bersender didadanya mencoba menenangkan pemuda ini namun dia tidak bisa, dia tidak boleh bersikap tidak senonoh dengan tuannya.

**SASUKE'S POV**

Saat ini aku benar-benar merasa takut.. kau tahu kenapa? Karena dulu aku pernah mengalami hal semacam ini, tidak mirip sekali, hanya intinya dulu aku pernah terjatuh dari tangga..

**FLASHBACK**

Aku waktu itu masih berumur 7 tahun, ya 7 tahun aku masih ingat saat itu, aku tengah berlari di tangga rumah kami yang dulu, tangga kayu yang tampak terlihat mengkilap bersih, aku berlari bukan karena bermain atau semacamnya…

Aku berlari menghindari seorang perampok yang waktu itu membobol rumahku, dan yang paling mengesalkan waktu itu aku tengah sendirian dirumah, Nii-_sama_ masih sekolah, sedangkan Otou-_sama_ dan Oka-_sama_ juga tidak ada dirumah mengurusi perusahaan mereka yang membuatku waktuku bersama mereka amat teramat sedikit… dan hari itu adalah hari dimana aku tidak masuk sekolah karena sedang ada rapat yang entahlah aku tak begitu ingat..

Tap Tap Tap

Dera langkah kakiku yang masih mungil membuatku semakin bergetar hebat, terdengar juga olehku dera langkahnya yang tak jauh dibelakangku hingga akhirnya dia berhasil meraih kerah pakaianku

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" aku terus mencoba melepas cengkramannya padaku namun dia lalu mengangkatku, mengangkatku dengan sebelah tangannya yang membuat leherku tercekik oleh genggamannya yang berada di kerah pakaianku

"Diamlah!" geramnya dengan suara yang terdengar berat, aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena wajahnya tertutup masker hitam yang membuat pandanganku buyar, aku terus meronta "Le-lepas…kan aku.." lirihku disela tercekiknya leherku, aku terus meronta dengan kadua kaki yang bergerak-gerak dan kedua tangan yang mencoba melepas paksa genggamannya namun dia benar-benar kuat,

"Ch! Bukankah sudah kubilang kau harus diam! Anak bodoh!" teriaknya lalu melempar tubuhku di tangga ini, dia melemparku tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun, kau tahu saat itu aku benar-benar merasa amat teramat sakit, baru kali itu aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa,,, tubuhku yang masih terbilang kecil terguling dengan mudahnya di tangga itu, sudut-sudut tangga terasa amat memukul tubuhku bertubi-tubi, tak jarang kepalaku terbentur satu persatu anak tangga disana hingga kesadaranku menghilang sepenuhnya….

Sejak saat itu aku lupa apa yang terjadi, hingga aku membuka mataku…

Tatapanku buyar.. benar-benar buyar hingga aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas ketiga orang yang berada disisiku yang aku bisa menebak ketiga orang itu adalah mereka… Otou-_sama_… Oka-_sama_…. Nii-_sama_..

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke kau tak apa?"

"Otoutou kau baik kan?"

Merka tampak mekhawatirkanku, aku lalu mencoba bangkit, namun tubuhku serasa benar-benar kaku, rasa ngilu dan perih terasa di beberapa bagian tubuhku namun aku tak terlalu mengindahkan hal itu, yang kukhawatirkan saat itu adalah kenapa pandanganku menjadi buram? Apa mataku bermasalah?

"Mataku… Mataku…" lirihku yang membuat Oka-_sama_ tampak khawatir

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanyanya sembari menyentuh bahuku

"Mataku.. tak bisa melihat dengan jelas…

Sejak saat itu… aku, Otou-_sama_, Okaa-_sama_ dan Nii-_sama_ menyadari kalau ada yang salah dengan mataku…. Yahh hingga akhirnya seperti sekarang? Aku harus mengenakan kacamata kotak ini agar bisa melihat dengan jelas ya aku tahu aku bisa menggunakan lensa, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak berminat, lensa itu hanya membuatku menambah pekerjaan yang membuat waktu santaiku terbuang sia-sia, tak jarang Nii-_sama_ membujukku untuk menggunakan lensa, tapi aku tak mau, aku ingin seperti ini, entah mungkin ada saatnya aku akan mengenakan lensa, nee nii-_sama_?,, hingga saat itu juga mereka bertiga, kau tahu kan maksudku siapa… merasa terus mengkhawatirkanku, mereka terus mengatur hidupku melarangku ku kemana-kemana dan hingga akhirnya mencarikanku _bodyguard_! Ch! Sial.

Dan itulah yang membuatku trauma, aku tak mau merasakan sakit seperti waktu itu lagi..

**END FLASH/SAS POV**

"Sasuke-_sama_…" panggil Naruto..

Sasuke yang sedaritadi menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Naruto itu pun tersadar dengan apa yang sedari tadi dirinya lakukan, dengan segera dia melepas dirinya dari Naruto dan mendorong Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang sukses membuat Naruto jatuh terduduk di anak tangga

"Akh.. itte…" lirih Naruto sembari menatap Sasuke dengan mengerutkan dahinya dengan pandangan bertanya '?'

"Sasuke-_sama_..

"Ch!" Sasuke mengacuhkan Naruto lalu pergi menuruni tangga dengan perlahan kali ini lalu berlari disaat mencapai lantai rumahnya

"Sasuke-_sama_" panggil Naruto lalu bangkit dan berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke yang berjalan tak jauh didepannya, langkah Naruto terhenti disaat melihat Itachi yang menghampiri dirinya tak lupa dengan membawa sebuah tas hitam disebelah tangannya 'tampaknya baru pulang ya?' fikir Naruto

"Itachi-_sama_" Naruto dengan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak lalu berdiri tegap menatap Itachi yang saat ini tersenyum manis kearahnya

"Naruto-_kun_ bagaimana? Sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke?"

"Hai' Itachi-_sama_" jawab Naruto

"Hmm bagimana dia? Apa dia bersahabat padamu? Atau dia mengusirmu? Nee nee ayo ceritakan padaku Naruto-_kun_" Itachi mendekatkan diri kearah Naruto dengan tampang ingin tahu yang membuat Naruto sedikit tersenyum melihat Itachi yang benar-benar berbeda dengan Sasuke fikirnya

"Dia mengusir saya Itachi-_sama_, tapi setidaknya dia menerima saya menjadi pengawalnya, yahh itu juga masih kemungkinan" jelas Naruto yang membuat senyum terkembang dibibir Itachi

"Soukah.. ganbatte naahh Naruto-_kun_, aku percayakan Sasuke padamu" Ucapnya memukul bahu Naruto sekilas lalu pergi berlalu dari Naruto

"Hai' Itachi-sama" ucap Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya mengawali kepergian Itachi..

**U. Z .U**

"Oi Naruto?" panggil Shikamaru yang saat ini tengah duduk dibangku sebelah Naruto sembari menatap Naruto yang saat ini menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya

"Emm?"

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya lalu membaringkan kepalanya di meja

"Lumayan, bagaimana denganmu? Pasti sudah mendapat _job_ kan" tebak Naruto yang mendapat anggukan dari Shikamaru

"Hai' itu cukup merepotkan, dan yang perlu kau tahu orang yang kujaga ternyata keluarga Inuzuka" jelas Shikamaru dengan nada malas

"Soukah… dan yang perlu kau tau juga, orang yang kujaga adalah Uchiha.." jelas Naruto yang tak kalah malas

"Ahh aku sudah tau baka. Bukankah aku yang mendapatkan _job_ itu untukmu"

"Ahh benar juga…."

Mereka terdiam untuk sejenak… mencoba mencerna setiap perkataan masing-masing dari mereka, hingga mereka sadar dengan apa yang mereka katakana tadi mereka langsung duduk tegap melupakan waktu santai mereka untuk sejenak lalu saling menatap satu sama lain

"Kiba?"

"Sasuke?"

Tanya mereka bersamaan, mereka membelalakkan mata terkejut dengan suatu yang benar-benar terjadi secara kebetulan tanpa ada rencana sedikitpun

"Jadi.. kita berdua menjaga orang yang duduk sebangku dengan kita heh?" tanya Naruto sembari tersenyum tipis meratapi nasib yang benar-benar tak terduga

"Ck! Mendoksei, ternyata kebetulan ini benar-benar membuatku terkejut, bukan begitu Naruto"

"Hai' hai' kau benar Shikamaru…

Pembicaraan mereka harus terputus sampai disini disaat Sasuke, orang yang duduk sebangku dengan Naruto itu baru saja muncul dari balik pintu sekolah yang membuat Shikamaru secara tidak langsung diperintahkan harus pindah dari bangku yang di dudukinya sekarang

"Aku kembali Naruto" bangkitnya lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya yang memang terbilang berada dihadapan Naruto

"Hai' hai'" Naruto menidurkan kepalanya kemeja, tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang baru saja menduduki bangku yang berada tepat disebelahnya

Sasuke melirik sejenak Naruto dengan tatapan sinis, entah kenapa dia benar-benar kesal menatap pemuda pirang yang saat ini tengah menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja hingga tatapannya buyar tertelan bel tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi…

'Baka yaro!...'

**U. Z .U**

**NARUTO'S POV**

Aku terdiam.. memandang pemandangan langit sore dari kediaman Uchiha yang berada dilantai dua, tepatnya dikamar anak bungsu Uchiha, seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke.. orang yang menjadi tuanku sejak beberapa hari yang lalu…

Oke, saat ini dia tengah tertidur diranjangnya, jadi ada waktu untukku bersantai sejenak,

Menjadi pengawal atau _bodyguard_ bahasa kerennya itu adalah pilihanku sendiri, semenjak kematian orang tuaku beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku berniat menjadi orang yang kuat dan ingin melindungi seseorang dengan kekuatanku, untung saja saat itu aku bertemu Shukaku jii-_san_, dia memang teman baik ayahku sudah sejak lama dan dialah yang mendidikku sampai sekarang, mendidikku menjadi seorang _bodyguard_ professional sejak kecil bersama Shikamaru yang memang anak dari Shukaku jii-_san_, teman masa kecilku sejak dulu, yahh aku beruntung bertemu dengan mereka, setidaknya ada lah penghasilanku untuk bertahan hidup karena memang aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi didunia ini selain _clan_ Nara yang sejak dulu merawat dan mendidikku..

"Hahhhhh" aku menghembuskan nafas berat sembari melepas hasrat lelah yang saat ini tengah menghujam tubuhku, aku lalu melirik bangku kosong yang berada disisiku, bangku yang biasa diduduki oleh Sasuke-_sama_, aku berjalan kecil menghampiri bangku itu lalu mendudukinya berusaha menghilangkan rasa penat yang tengah kurasakan sekarang, aku menyenderkan kepalaku disenderan bangku kayu itu merebahkan tubuhku disana sembari memejamkan mata, angin sepoi yang terasa sedikit dingin membuatku merasa nyaman dan tak ingin membuka mata ini untuk sejenak.

"Naruto-_kun_"

Aku langsung membuka mataku begitu mendengar seseorang memanggilku yang aku tahu itu adalah suara Itachi-sama, aku langsung bangkit dan berdiri tegap dihadapan Itachi, oh Kami-_sama_ tidak biasanya dia masuk kekamar Sasuke-_sama _dan sekarang dia benar-benar mengejutkanku

"Hai' Itachi-_sama_, gomennasai saya tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan saya dengan baik" jelasku sembari membungkuk hormat dan berdiri tegap menatap dirinya yang tampak tersenyum tipis menatapku, ohh apa dia tidak marah?

"Daijoubu, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" pintanya yang tentu saja aku terima karena biar bagaimanapun dia adalah tuanku bukan

"Hai' Itachi-_sama_" jawabku lalu berjalan mengikuti dirinya yang berjalan dihadapanku.

Kutatap punggungnya, rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir tampak bergerak dengan bebasnya, betapa lembutnya rambut panjang itu hingga membuatku benar-benar ingin menyentuhnya, tapi kuurungkan niatku, aku terus mengikuti langkahnya hingga dia menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu kamarnya, dia lalu berbalik dan menatapku dengan sebelah tangannya yang memegang kenop pintu kamarnya

"Masuklah Naruto-_kun_" ucapnya sembari menatapku dengan senyuman diwajahnya, oke! Tak bisa kupungkiri kalau Itachi-_sama_ benar-benar cantik dan itu membuatku terpesona padanya tapi yang ku tahu kalau seorang pengawal sepertiku tidak bisa berbuat banyak bukan? Aku hanya bisa mengaguminya dari belakang, tanpa ada yang tahu dan hanya diriku sendirilah yang tahu.

"Naruto-_kun_?" panggilnya yang membuatku tersadar, oke aku memikirkan hal yang aneh

"H-hai' Itachi-_sama_" aku lalu memasuki kamarnya.. kamar yang benar-benar bersih dan bergaya minimalis begitu banyak perabotan yang membuatnya terlihat rapi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan kamar sang adik, terlihat olehku dia juga memasuki kamarnya lalu menutup pintu kamar itu,, hanya kami berdua dikamarnya.. wow itu cukup membuatku sedikit berdebar.

"Baiklah Naruto-_kun_" dia menduduki ranjangnya sedangkan aku hanya berdiri memandanginya, oke tak dapat kupungkiri kalau aku memikirkan hal yang mesum, tapi itu tidak masalah bukan? Selagi hanya aku yang tahu

"Ada apa Itachi-_sama_?" tanyaku ingin tahu, yahh aku juga penasaran kenapa dia membawaku kekamarnya

"Nee Naruto-_kun_" dia lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mendekat kearahku, kuakui aku sedikit bangga karena aku lebih tinggi darinya, walau aku masih terbilang muda, tapi setidaknya tinggiku tak kalah kan dengan seorang pemuda yang berumur 4 tahun lebih tua dariku

"Ya Itachi-_sama_?" tanyaku berusaha menahan dera jantungku yang masih berdebar manakala berada cukup dekat dengan Itachi-_sama_

"Kau mau menjadi _Bodyguard_ku?"

"N-nani..?"…

**TBC**

NaruIta? :v mungkin ini pair baru? Atau pair yang jarang ditemukan? Entahlah, hanya tefikir pasti akan menarik kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi menyukai Naruto? Atau juga keduanya ditaksir oleh Naruto atau bisa juga arrhhhh entahlah… just forget it. Saya lagi strees

Siplah, sampai disini dulu, maaf jelek, dan maaf membuang waktu -_-

GOMENNASAAIIIIII!


End file.
